One of the common concerns in cardiac catheterization and related interventions is the problem of bleeding after catheterization of a vessel. This well known and familiar problem may even need corrective surgery in extreme cases.
A commonly used method of preventing such complication is quite primitive, and may be ineffective in some instances. That method is to position a sand bag in the area over a pressure bandage. In general, it may be considered a rather crude and uncomfortable method since, 1) it does not apply an appropriate amount of pressure all the time, 2) the sand bag may slide and/or fall, 3) the patient must be kept practically motionless to avoid dislocation of the sand bag, and 4) the patient is usually told not to raise the head over 15 degrees. Insofar as the applicant is aware, no other method has replaced the sand bag to any significant degree.
This problem has led to the applicant's creation of a much better alternative, which the applicant has named the D. Device. This device affords much easier use, gives much better pressure control, and is more comfortable for the patient. Not only can the patient move more, but it is believed that he/she may be discharged earlier from the hospital.
Briefly, the device is designed to prevent bleeding after catheterization of a groin vessel in connection with any of a number of different interventions, such as angiography for the heart, brain, arteries, etc., during which a vessel, such as an artery, has to be entered for diagnostic or treatment purposes. Naturally, the resulting wound has tendency to bleed.
The device comprises a main wrap, made preferably from tough synthetic fabric, which wraps around both the lower abdomen and the upper thighs to give support for the application of pressure to the groin by a specially shaped inflatable balloon contained within the wrap. The pressure inside the balloon can be monitored by a gauge, which can also have a safety alarm to indicate if the pressure inside the balloon drops. Another wrap, made preferably from a thin layer of non-irritating, soft, disposable material matching the shape of the main wrap may cover the skin under the main wrap to prevent contamination. Means are also provided so that bleeding which may occur after the device has been placed on the person can be seen by an observer. Further detail of the invention, and other features, will be seen as the description proceeds.